Dari Api di Bibir Pantai, Lari
by kindovvf
Summary: Hanji bernyanyi di bawah kilau matahari senja. Mereka terdampar di pulau yang tidak ada di peta. #levihanweek day 3: trapped.


snk (c) hajime isayama. tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
ditulis untuk **levihanweek** day 3: **trapped**.  
akhirnya (1) bisa nulis di snk lagi (2) bisa ikut levihanweek ;u;

* * *

 **Dari Api di Bibir Pantai, Lari  
** kindovvf

* * *

Hanji bernyanyi di bawah kilau matahari senja.

Suara Hanji tidak indah. Tidak melantun merdu apalagi mendamaikan hati. Hanji bernyanyi asal-asalan, menghancurkan hampir setiap tangga nada sesuka hati. Nada tinggi padahal seharusnya rendah, nada rendah padahal semestinya tinggi, juga mencomoti potongan-potongan lagu apa saja, mengganti lirik tanpa pikir panjang. Penyanyi aslinya mungkin akan menangis melihat betapa serampangan Hanji bernyanyi.

Levi sudah menyerukan protes lebih dari enam kali. Delapan kali, batin Levi sambil menggoreskan ujung ranting pada hitungan turus di dekat kaki. Ada empat garis berjejer yang ditimpa satu garis miring, menandakan hitungan lima, dan tiga goresan lain di sebelahnya. Levi meraih sepatu kiri Hanji, menyambitkan ke arah Hanji yang belum juga berhenti menyanyi. "Berisik, Mata Empat!"

Sepatu kiri hanya menyerempet betis Hanji. Perempuan itu menoleh sedikit dari balik bahu, menjulurkan lidah tanpa dosa, kentara sekali tidak peduli. "Tidak kena! Tidak kena!"

Levi mendengus. Dia membalik ikan-ikan yang tengah dibakar di atas api. Tentu saja tidak kena. Kalau tadi dia lebih niat sedikit, kepala Hanji sudah berdarah sekarang.

Ada bunyi kayu berkeretak dimakan api, langit yang memudar, dan pekikan Hanji ketika tersandung bongkah kelapa di bibir pantai. Levi menonton Hanji bergulingan dua kali sebelum selarik ombak kecil bergulir menyambarnya, dan Hanji hanya nyengir tidak berdosa ketika Levi mengomel dan menyuruh Hanji mengganti baju yang basah. Levi yakin barusan itu sengaja. Hanji cuma mencari alibi agar dapat bermain air.

"Jangan terlalu cemberut begitu, dong," Hanji menyikut Levi, handuk tersampir di bahu. "Sudah lama kita tidak melihat laut, tahu. Apa salahnya bersenang-senang? Atau kau mau kulemparkan ke sana juga?"

Levi mengacungkan ikan bakar masih panas ke depan muka Hanji. Bagi Hanji dapat berarti dua: Levi mengusirnya cepat ke pondok dan ganti baju, atau Levi mengancam akan menggasak habis semua ikan seorang diri. Karena nomor dua terdengar lebih menakutkan, Hanji cepat membawa kakinya berlari menuju pondok, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka membuat api. Mungkin sekitar lima puluh meter.

Levi mengawasi Hanji membuka pintu pagar dan mendaki tangga teras, kucir kudanya hilang ditelan pintu. Ia meletakkan setusuk ikan tadi di dekat api. Duduk menunggu Hanji kembali. Hanji berhasil memaksanya tidak makan duluan. Levi pasti sudah dipaksa menandatangani perjanjian tertulis bahwa "saya Levi Ackerman berjanji akan makan ikan bersama Hanji Zoe" di atas manila sisa kerja jika tidak buru-buru mengiyakan.

Lima menit berlalu, dan Levi mulai bosan menunggu. Ia memicingkan mata ke arah pondok. Dua menit lewat, Levi menatap pintu pondok tajam-tajam seolah Hanji dapat muncul karenanya. Tiga menit lain, Levi sudah berniat melempar sepatu kanan Hanji sejauh lima puluh meter hingga menabrak pagar, menyerukan isyarat betapa lama Hanji berganti baju padahal di sini dia kelaparan.

Levi melirik bibir pantai. Sepatu kiri Hanji masih ada di sana.

Levi menghabiskan empat menit berharganya untuk bangkit berdiri, menyeret langkah ke bibir pantai, dan memungut sepatu kiri Hanji. Sepatu Hanji berwarna cokelat kusam, sudah robek-robek karena terlalu sering dipakai. Pasti belum pernah dicuci sejak pertama kali dibeli. Levi langsung melempar sepatu Hanji ke belakang. Memegang sepatu sekotor itu membuat tangannya serasa dihinggapi jamur.

"Aduh!"

Levi menoleh. Hanji tengah berjongkok di dekat api, memegangi kepala bekas tersambit sepatu. Meringis nyeri. Lemparan Levi pasti benar-benar tepat sasaran kali ini. Pemuda itu sedikit-banyak bersyukur karena lemparan barusan tidak menyambar ikan atau api. Hanji akan gantian ribut meratapi sepatunya yang hangus terbakar atau ikan mereka yang tersia-siakan. Levi mendengus untuk menyamarkan rasa geli.

Pantai tempat mereka menginap bukan pantai yang dapat dikunjungi banyak orang. Hanji benar tentang pulau yang tidak ada di peta. Mungkin karena perempuan itu benar-benar peneliti jenius yang tidak setengah-setengah, punya wawasan segudang, satu dari sedikit orang yang dapat Levi anggap rekan. Levi masih ingat ketika organisasi geger dan bukti-bukti menuding mereka sebagai pelaku. Di waktu yang sama, mereka sudah berlarian di terowongan kereta api bawah tanah, ransel besar di punggung yang tidak disiapkan untuk rencana kabur, setengah mati menghindari pengejaran.

"Pulau yang tidak ada di peta?" tukas Levi untuk ketiga kali dalam satu hari itu. Mereka berhasil mencapai dermaga tepat dini hari. Bahkan bagi Levi yang bangga dengan kemampuan fisiknya, paru-parunya seakan bisa remuk kapan saja. Berlari bukan hal terbaik untuk dilakukan terus-terusan, apalagi dalam situasi seperti ini, satu dari sekian banyak alasan mereka pergi ke dermaga. Dermaga itu bukan kosong dan tak terawat, namun bukan dermaga paling bagus sedunia. Dermaga gelap di tepi pasar gelap. Ribuan transaksi ilegal terjadi di sana. Pilihan paling mungkin untuk kabur dari negara tanpa diketahui.

Levi tidak pernah membayangkan akan jadi buronan internasional. Hanji kerap membayangkan dalam fantasi terliarnya, tapi tidak pernah menyangka akan terjadi sungguhan.

Hanji mengiyakan. Kepala menoleh ke sana kemari. "Percaya padaku. Kita ke sini atas saranmu, dan aku punya teman yang berguna di sini. Dia pasti mau membantu. Dia tokoh terkenal dunia, lho. Kau akan kaget, orang paling bersih di mata dunia politik ternyata bos kartel perdagangan narkoba terbesar di Eropa. Di mana dia sekarang?"

Membantu dua orang buronan internasional kabur, Levi mengulang kalimat itu dalam hati. Mungkin dia cukup menyukainya. Dan di sinilah mereka berada sekarang. Membuat api di tepi pantai, berusaha mengisi perut setelah seharian memeras tenaga, berhasil mendapat pondok setelah segenap usaha melelahkan. Ada banyak agen di sepanjang tempat mereka berlari, sepanjang hari, dan Levi tidak pernah mencoba peruntungannya sebanyak hari ini.

"Levi."

Yang dipanggil tidak mengangkat muka. Tetap tekun mengunyah daging ikan. Rasanya hambar, karena tidak seorang pun terpikir menyambar sekantung garam dalam pelarian mereka yang serba cepat dan terburu-buru. Tapi, mungkin tidak jadi masalah besar. Pasti ada pedagang atau penyaring garam di sini. Atau dia akan coba menyaring garam sendiri dari laut, mungkin esok pagi atau lusa, bersama Hanji atau tidak. Hanji bisa mengerjakan hal lain. Ada banyak hal yang harus mereka persiapkan sebelum dapat kembali ke muka umum.

"Menurutmu, kita bisa pulang?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar retoris, namun pada saat bersamaan begitu tanpa jawaban. Levi mendapati Hanji menerawang jauh ke batas laut, sempurna melupakan setusuk ikan di tangan kanan. Levi tidak yakin apakah itu rasa hampa di bola mata Hanji yang biasanya cemerlang, atau binar harapan, atau bukan keduanya. Ketika Hanji berpaling dari laut dan mereka bersitatap, memandang mata Hanji memberinya perasaan menatap seorang bocah yang harapan-harapannya tandas di depan muka. Seolah belum menyerah tapi sejujurnya tahu semua akan sia-sia.

Hanji mengucek mata dengan buku-buku jari, membuat kacamatanya naik sampai alis. Lalu mengeluh karena matanya justru makin pedih, dan Levi mencibirnya karena begitu bodoh, jelas-jelas jemari Hanji terbenam pasir beberapa menit lalu, kenapa malah diusapkan mata. Hanji grasa-grusu meletakkan ikan santapan. Berdiri secepat kilat dan berlari ke arah laut. Kening Levi berkedut ketika terdengar bunyi _ge_ _debuk_ dan _jebur_ samar dari sana, lalu siluet Hanji mengayun-ayunkan tangan dan seruan entah apa, bunyi air bercipratan ke mana-mana. Awas saja jika Hanji tidak mencuci baju besok.

"Kau cukup meraupi mukamu, sebenarnya."

Hanji tertawa karena Levi mau repot-repot menyusulnya. "Kau pasti lapar sekali, ya? Masih saja makan."

Levi menggumamkan sesuatu seperti pertanyaan retoris, akhirnya membiarkan dirinya duduk di pasir lembap bekas ombak, menambahkan kegiatan mencuci baju pula esok pagi. Dia menghabiskan sisa ikan sambil menonton Hanji menggelepar di ombak rendah. Sesekali mengatai Hanji mirip paus terdampar. Hanji balas mengatai Levi. Perdebatan singkat itu berakhir dengan kesepakatan tentang keduanya yang belum sempat mandi.

"Tumben kau tidak segera mandi," celetuk Hanji sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kaki membentuk bekas seperti sayap di pasir. Levi belum sempat menjawab. "Kau kalah dariku, lho."

"Yang begituan kausebut mandi?" tanya Levi sarkastis. "Yang ada kau malah tambah kotor, imbisil."

Tawa Hanji meletup riang. Levi tidak sempat memutuskan apakah tawa itu sungguh berasal dari hati atau tidak, karena dengan meledaknya kasus dan tersebarnya barang bukti, Hanji adalah pihak yang paling dirugikan. Bahkan beban Levi tidak sebanyak itu. Pengkhianatan pihak dalam selalu jadi masalah paling berat bagi orang-orang seperti Hanji. Luka hatinya akan butuh waktu sangat lama untuk benar-benar sembuh.

Levi menelan ludah susah-payah. Memutar ulang urutan kejadian sudah membuat darahnya menggelegak marah. Mereka bukan pihak bersalah. Tidak seharusnya bukti-bukti mengarah pada mereka. Bukti-bukti itu sudah dimanipulasi. Levi dan Hanji sudah pernah melihat bukti sebenarnya. Ada konspirasi besar yang menjebak mereka berdua di sini.

Hanji berbaring telentang. Mata memicing demi mengamati bintang. Langit masih terang, lumayan banyak bintang. Tentu saja, pikir Hanji. Mereka lari ke pulau yang tidak ada di peta. Polusi cahaya tidak mencapai langit di mana mereka berada.

Bulan mulai naik. Levi mengamatinya dengan gamang.

"Mungkin tidak."

Hanji berhenti mengayun-ayunkan kaki. Jaket dan celana panjangnya sudah sempurna kuyup, tapi Hanji tidak tampak terganggu. Dia menatap Levi dengan mata membulat. "Levi?"

Levi balas melirik, hanya sedetik, sebelum kembali memandang debur ombak yang terlihat kelabu di malam hari.

"Kau tadi bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Hanji memicingkan mata curiga, tapi tidak ambil pusing karena berikutnya sudah sibuk lagi bergulingan di air. Levi tidak mengomel kali ini. Biar saja Hanji bersenang-senang sebelum badai kembali menghantam mereka. Levi hampir yakin merasakan pertanda tidak enak, tapi memilih diam saja.

"Itu tadi jawaban pertanyaanmu," gumam Levi amat lirih. Hanji tidak pernah mendengarnya.

Bulan semakin tinggi.


End file.
